Staff Notes
by doodlegirll
Summary: A series of MTR drabbles and oneshots based on random songs. Enjoy! Please read and review! .:Rated T for room:.
1. Leave Out All the Rest

**I was listening to my iPod tonight, and I decided to write a series of drabbles on a bunch of the songs I listen to. :) Some are longer than others, but they're all mostly drabbles and maybe a oneshot or two, but no songfics. I can't believe, as an inspiring musician, that I haven't done this already!**

**Anyway, enjoy! (And no more British stuff for me...I think I'm starting to _think _British, because my text is starting to _sound _British...)**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Leave Out All the Rest  
**_Linkin Park_

"Be careful!" Cassie said.

Wilbur grinned. "Don't worry about me." He said. "I've been time traveling ever since my father invented a time machine that didn't blow up. I'll be fine."

Cassie chewed her lip, her already worried green eyes growing more and more intense. "You know what I mean, Wilbur. Just be careful."

Wilbur nodded and closed the hatch to the red prototype time machine. He started the engine and lifted it out of the garage, flying off into the sky.

His hands flickered.


	2. Can You Hear Me When I Talk to You?

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Can You Hear Me When I Talk to You?  
**_Ashley Gearing_

Krys sighed as she hugged her legs tighter against her chest. She gazed up into the sky, admiring the heavenly clusters of stars as they twinkled and danced above her head on the clear, moonless night.

"I miss you, Grandad." The twenty one year old said. "I really, really miss you." She smiled sadly. "I wonder what you'd think if you were here. I wonder what you'd think of everything. Of me. I wonder what you'd think of Robinson Industries. It's come a long way since…since you left." She sniffed and wiped away a stray tear that was making its way down her cheek.

"I wonder if you can hear me." She said softly. She looked at her knees for a minute, contemplating the thought of her grandfather not being able to hear her, or see her as she sat up here on the roof of the Robinson mansion. She looked back up into the sky.

A shooting star made its way in front of the constellation of Pegasus.

_I wish I knew._


	3. This Much Fun

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**This Much Fun  
**_Cowboy Mouth_

"Wilbur, watch out!"

"Don't hit the – !"

"Stay out of the – !"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES, DON'T RUN OVER THE OLD LADY CROSSING THE STREET!!"

The old car came to a screeching stop as the old lady in front of them waved her cane and purse at the two sixteen year old boys, shouting as she did.

"Slow down, you little punks!" She said. "You're lucky I don't call the cops on you!"

With that, she continued on her way down the street.

Wilbur looked at Lewis, who was still breathing heavily, clinging to the handle above the door so hard his knuckles were white and laughed nervously.

"Maybe you should drive now…"


	4. Dare You to Move

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Dare You to Move  
**_Switchfoot_

"No. Way." Lewis said, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"Aw, c'mon!" Wilbur said. "It'll be fun!"

"If your definition of fun is jumping off the roof using a sheet as a parachute, count me out!"

"Lewis, you'll be fine!" Wilbur promised. "You have the Bouncy Grass to break the fall if it doesn't work!"

"Wilbur, the chances of that working are about one in a million. I'm not doing it. Gravity would take over, and besides that, the sheet wouldn't float even a pebble down to safety, let alone a thirteen year old boy!" He shook his head. "No way."

He turned and walked out of the room.

"Shoot." Wilbur said under his breath. "Maybe an umbrella will work…" He suddenly grinned and ran from the room, yelling Lewis's name as he did.

About thirty minutes later, Wilbur and Lewis walked back into the room, Wilbur holding a broken umbrella with twigs stuck in his hair and mud smeared on his face, arms, and clothes.

"Okay, someone call Disney! I'm suing!" He said as he slumped down in a chair, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Lewis asked.

"Because Mary Poppins was a liar."


	5. Feels Like Tonight

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Feels Like Tonight  
**_Chris Daughtry_

"Out!" Franny said, pointing towards the door. "Out!"

"But, Franny!" Cornelius started, but his wife's deadly glare stopped him.

"Don't you 'but' me, Cornelius Robinson! _Out!_" Franny ordered.

Cornelius sighed in defeat and walked from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

...oOo...

"Dad?" Wilbur whispered in the dark.

Cornelius groaned as he put his pillow over his head.

"Dad." Wilbur repeated. "Dad."

Cornelius finally gave up and looked at his son in the darkness. "What, Wilbur?"

"Why are you sleeping in a tent in the backyard?"

"Because your mother banished me because I didn't cry at the end of _Old Yeller_." Cornelius grumbled.

Wilbur stifled a laugh.

"Okay, then…" He said as he started to walk away. "By the way, it's supposed to rain tonight, just so you know."

Cornelius groaned again and buried his head in his pillow as he felt a raindrop hit the back of his head.

_One night down, twenty nine more to go!_


	6. I Loved Her First

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**I Loved Her First  
**_Heartland_

Wilbur smiled as he watched his daughter dance gracefully across the old oak floors of the old church. He swallowed the lump that had formed at the back of his throat as he watched her and Matt dance for the first time as husband and wife.

He felt Cassie come up behind him and slip her hand in his, laying her head on his shoulder gently.

"They're perfect for each other." She whispered, smiling softly.

Wilbur sighed and nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "Yeah, they are." He said. He smiled at his wife. "Like me and you."

Cassie squeezed his hand. "She's not leaving you, Wilbur. Not forever." She said. "She and Matt will be back in a few days, you know that."

"I know." Wilbur said. "It's just hard to believe that my little girl is all grown up and married. It seems like only yesterday she was dancing on my feet and begging me to read her another story." He laughed lightly. "Time flies."

"I know." Cassie said. "But Matt is a good guy. He'll take care of her, you know that, too. He loves her more than anything in this world."

"Yeah, I know..." Wilbur agreed. "...but I loved her first."


	7. Photograph

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Photograph**  
_Nickelback_

"Hey, I remember this!" Wilbur said as he held up a picture of him, Lewis, and Krys in front of the Time Continuum Task Force building in 2067. The three fourteen year olds were soaked to the bone, and Krys was holding Wilbur by his ear as Lewis was bent over laughing. "This is when we first met Krys!"

Lewis laughed. "I remember that!" He said. "It was the day you and I were made TCTF Special Recruits! You and I had flipped Krys's floatie over!"

Wilbur laughed. "Yeah, and she wasn't happy about it. Though I'll never understand why she only grabbed _my _ear. _You _were an accomplice in that, you know!" He sat the photo back in the huge pile on Lewis's desk in his observatory lab. He picked up another. "Hey, look!" He said.

Lewis took the picture from him. "That's the Christmas you and I were snowed in and you were trapped in the past! I remember that! We had to use Mom and Dad's orange tree as the Christmas tree that year!"

Wilbur shuddered slightly, but grinned anyway. "That was also the year Dad gave me my own time machine!" He said. "Probably the biggest mistake you've made since you _invented _the thing!"

Lewis laughed. "Probably!" He said. "Although, I could just not invent it all together, you know."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Wilbur told him. "History could be altered."

Lewis scoffed. "As if it's not that already!" He said.

"That's not the point, though it is a point well taken." Wilbur said. "The point is, you enjoy my time traveling way too much for you not to invent it."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Wilbur answered with another grin. "It gets me out of your hair."


	8. Everyday Superhero

**Okay, let me start by saying thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far. Every review means a lot!**

**And second, for those of you expecting an update on _Then You Stand_, I'm sorry for the wait! I just recently got the idea for a great novel, and I've begun the thinking process on that, so I haven't been writing much in the ways of fanfiction. I've also started a new Pocahontas oneshot, something I haven't done in...well, forever. So I promise as soon as is is done and I have at least started my new novel, I'll get back to writing TYS! Thanks for being patient, guys!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Everyday Superhero**  
_Smash Mouth_

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!

Forty two year old Wilbur jumped slightly as the ringing of the alarm clock next to him brought him from his deep sleep. He squeezed his eyes closed and groaned, hitting the snooze button. His hand lingered there for a moment before it slid from the clock and hung limply over the side of the bed.

Another average day.

Wilbur was just about to drift back to sleep when he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Dad." The voice said. "Dad, wake up."

Wilbur groaned again and buried his head under his pillow.

Krys rolled her eyes as she grabbed at the pillow, trying to pull it from her father's fingers, which were latched on so tightly, a crowbar would have been able to pry them from their clutches.

"Dad!" She said, tugging at the pillow harder. "It's. Time. To. Get. Up!"

"Go away." Wilbur mumbled. "It's Saturday."

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter. The rest of us are up and waiting for you downstairs. Get up!"

Wilbur didn't respond this time. Krys sighed, and walked from the room.

Her father waited a few moments, making sure that she was actually gone, before he brought his head back out from under the pillow. He was just about to fall back asleep when he heard, too late, Krys come running back into the room.

_WWWOOONNNKKK!_

The air horn split through his still groggy mind and he jumped to a sitting position. Krys smirked.

"We're waiting in the kitchen. See you there." She paused on the way out. "And don't make me come back in here. Next time, I'm bringing Jess with me!"

Wilbur groaned and fell backwards back onto the bed.

Yep, just another average, ordinary day.


	9. Far Away

**I know I just did a Nickelback song two chapters ago, but I was listening to this today and I started to think about a couple of things, my first summer love being only one of them. If you read my fic _Cinderella _and the chapter _I Loved Her First_ of this story, you'll know who Matt is. :)**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Far Away  
**_Nickelback_

Twenty one year old Krys ran as fast as she possibly could down the street towards Robinson Industries and the TCTF Headquarters, the pouring rain stinging and slapping her face as she did so.

Today had not been Krys's day.

First off, she had overslept, completely missing her alarm. She had had thirty minutes to get herself ready for work, and then she had realized she was going to be late for a conference at Headquarters as well.

Then her hovercar wouldn't start. She had forgotten to fill it with fuel the previous day, thus forcing her to rush to the Bubble Transport Depot, only to find that they were refilling the Bubble Soap cartridges, which meant it would be out of service for the rest of the day, which was why Krys was now running down the streets of Todayland in the pouring rain.

Now she was late _and _wet. Great.

Krys was so focused on getting to the conference, wet or not, on time that she didn't see the figure in front of her until both of them were on the wet cement. Krys's glasses slipped from her nose onto the pavement a few feet away. Krys quickly grabbed them and slipped them back on, finally able to see the person she had run smack into like a bee on a windshield.

It was a man. He had short, shaggy brown hair, and was dressed in jeans and a black jacket. Like her, he was soaking wet.

"I am so sorry!" Krys said as she climbed to her feet, the man following suit. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It's alright. Just a little water. It's not like I wasn't wet already." He said. He brushed himself off a bit, though it didn't do any good in the rain. He looked at her and smiled.

Green eyes met hazel, and the two stared at each other for what seemed like forever in disbelief.

Krys knew those eyes.

"Matt?" She asked softly. "Is that you?"

"Krys?" The man, correctly identified as Matt, Krys's high school boyfriend of two years, said back. "Krystal Robinson, is that you?"

Suddenly, Krys forgot all about being late.


	10. Feels Like Today

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Feels Like Today  
**_Rascal Flatts_

Lewis smiled as he made his way towards Joyce Williams Middle School, his red wagon teetering noisily on the sidewalk behind him. The Memory Scanner, too big to fit in the bed of the handy vehicle, rattled at every bumb, crack, and pebble the wheels happened to hit, and for a moment Lewis was worried it wouldn't stay on, but he figured that if it was going to fall off, it would have by now, and continued on his way.

He knew today was special.

Today was going to different. He was going to prove to Mr. Willerstein, the rest of the school, and himself that he wasn't a big failure. Today was the day he would make something of himself.

He could just _feel _it.

Lewis knew that today was the day his whole life would change. He would finally show everyone he could make an invention that actually worked (and didn't blow up in their faces). Today he would use the Memory Scanner to remember his mother, and finally be able to begin searching for her.

This was it. He had woken up with a great feeling, like a weight that he had been carrying for so long was finally gone from his shoulders. He felt good.

Lewis glanced at his watch and gasped. He was going to be late!

Hurriedly, he picked up the pace into a run, glancing over his shoulder a few times to make sure the Memory Scanner stayed put. He didn't stop until he got to the school, where he hurried inside before stopping himself, reciting the speech he had had written for the project over and over in his head. He took a deep breath, and walked into the auditorium. He spotted his designated table at the far back, and grinned, walking towards it.

_This is it. This is the day everything changes. Don't mess up. Don't mess up!_

He was so focused on reassuring himself that he didn't notice the black haired boy following him curiously, nor did he notice the creepy tall man in a bowler hat watching him from behind the stage curtain.


	11. Hero

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Hero  
**_Enrique Iglesias_

Franny sighed as she surveyed the room one more time. She searched for his unique blonde hair amidst the many couples out dancing on the floor in the dim light, a slow song playing over the speakers the student council had set up the night before.

He wasn't there.

Was he even coming?

"Hey, Franny." Franny turned to find her best friend Lizzy. "Did he ever show?"

Franny shook her head. "No." She said sadly. "And I don't think he's coming."

Lizzy smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll show, Fran. Don't give up hope just yet."

"I hope you're right." Franny said. She changed the subject. "Did you and Mike dance?"

Lizzy grinned and nodded. "Yeah." She said. "He went to go get something to drink."

Franny smiled. "I'm glad you two finally got together. I thought I was going to have to karate chop some sense into you both!"

"I wish you had!" Lizzy laughed. "Maybe he would have asked me out sooner!" Her eyes were suddenly drawn to something over Franny's shoulder, and she grinned at her. "Better turn around, Franny. Your date's here."

Franny turned and followed Lizzy's line of vision to the gymnasium's double doors, where a nervous looking figure was searching the heads of the crowd.

"Talk to you later, Lizzy." Franny said.

"Good luck, girl." Lizzy said, and walked away to find Mike.

Franny grinned as she walked towards Lewis, coming up behind him.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to get here!" She said. Lewis jumped. He spun around and blushed.

"Heh, yeah, sorry I'm late." He said. "My parents and I got stuck at a train on the way here."

"It's alright." Franny said. "I'm just glad you showed."

Soft music started to play, and Lewis smiled.

"Wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	12. Graduation

**For those of you anxiously awaiting an update on TYS, it'll be up as soon as I can find time in my insanely busy schedule to type up the next chapter! School is freaking CRAZY this year, and I have not had time to do much of anything except study for the past month. Sorry for the wait, but school comes first! Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Graduation  
**_Vitamin C_

Cornelius wrapped his arms around his eighteen year old granddaughter, hugging her tightly.

"I'm proud of you, Krys." He said.

"Thanks, Grandad." Krys said, smiling. She clutched her diploma in her hand tightly as she released him and stepped back.

Franny was next to congratulate the just-graduated Krys. "Sweetie, you did so well!" She said.

"I tried." Krys said, grinning.

Wilbur picked her cap off her head and ruffled her cowlick. "We're all proud of you." He said.

"I'm proud of myself." Krys said as she placed the graduation cap back on her head. She looked at her large family. "I owe it all to you guys, though."

"Krys!" Krys turned to the sound of her name being called. It was her boyfriend, Matt Keston. Matt ran up to her, his own diploma still at hand, his cap held down firmly on his head with the other.

"Hey, Matt!" Krys said.

"Enjoying freedom, Matt?" Wilbur asked, grinning at him.

Over the years, Wilbur had grown to like Matt Keston. He treated his daughter with the respect she deserved, was polite and good natured, and was able to make even Petunia laugh at a joke. He had to give the boy credit for that.

Matt laughed. "You have no idea." He said.

Wilbur cocked an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?" He asked. "I think I've been a high school graduate before myself, thank you very much. And college, too, unless I dreamed that part."

Cassie laughed. "I seem to remember you falling asleep in class a lot." She said.

"Oh really?" Franny asked, eyeing her son, who grinned guiltily. "He never said anything about that."

"He swore me to secrecy years ago." Cassie said. "But, since tonight's a special night, I thought I'd share it."

Wilbur laughed nervously and put an arm around Cassie. "Okay, I think that's enough stories for tonight, Cassie!"

Cassie smirked.

Matt laughed and turned back to Krys. "I came to tell you Aspen is looking for you. She's leaving for North Montana tomorrow."

"Already? But she said she wasn't leaving until July!"

Matt shrugged. "Plans change, I guess." He said. "Anyway, I told her I'd come find you, so you'd better hurry."

Krys nodded. "Go tell her I'll be right there." She said.

"Aye aye, captain." Matt said, saluting playfully. He then ran off to find the rest of their friends in the throng of people on the Todayland High School football field.

"Here, give me your diploma." Cassie offered. "You go find Aspen."

Krys handed the precious certificate of completion to her mother. "Thanks, Mom." She said. She started to jog across the grass, mimicking Matt by keeping one hand on her graduation cap. "I'll meet up with you in a minute!"

With that, she disappeared into the crowd, while the rest of the Robinsons watched her proudly.

Krys, their Krys, was now a high school graduate.


	13. Live Like You Were Dying

**WARNING: Super sad! I love this song, but I don't think you can write a happy story based off it...so here's what my fingers decided to write! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Live Like You Were Dying  
**_Tim McGraw_

By now, most of the Robinsons had left the hospital room, many of them in tears.

Wilbur was no exception.

He watched from the doorway as his father took in ragged breath after ragged breath in his hospital bed. The IVs had been removed, the heart monitor turned off. He was just sleeping now.

Wilbur bit his lip as he slowly approached his father's bedside. He was almost afraid to touch him, as though he would fall to pieces like the remains of an ancient tapestry. Gently, he reached out and placed his hand on Cornelius's arm.

Cornelius's head turned, and he opened his blue eyes to find his son standing over him. He smiled.

"Hey, Wilbur." He said.

"Hey, Dad." Wilbur said back, swallowing the lump that was forming at the back of his throat. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." Cornelius said. "Sit down, son."

Wilbur grabbed a chair from the corner and dragged it to his dad's bed, sitting himself in it.

"What is it, Dad?"

Cornelius looked at him. "Do you remember when we were kids, and you were always coming to visit me in the time machine?"

Wilbur laughed. "How could I forget?" He said. "We got ourselves in so much trouble with that time machine, it's a miracle the future turned out the way it did, and we all weren't sucked into some paradox!"

"You mean the trouble _you _got us into with that time machine." Cornelius said.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit, it was my fault most of the time." Wilbur admitted. "But there were a couple where you were the one that got us into trouble!"

Cornelius smiled. "Touché." He said. He looked at his son seriously. "Son, there's something I wanted to tell you..." He said.

"Dad..." Wilbur said, having a pretty good idea what his father was going to say. "Don't."

"Wilbur, you and I both know I don't have much time left." Cornelius went on. He coughed. "And I just wanted you to know, I'm proud of you, son. I always knew you would make it someday." He swallowed. "You were my best friend, Wilbur. You still are. Even if you hadn't used the time machine to go back in time and meet me when Goob tried to ruin my future, you were my best friend. You were there for me whenever I needed you. I just wanted to say thank you."

Wilbur opened his mouth, but Cornelius shook his head to silence him.

"I'm not done." He said. "You've been a good father to Krys, and because of that, she'll always be one of your best friends, and you'll always be one of hers. She looks up to you, son. You're her hero."

"You're her hero, too, Dad." Wilbur said, the tears welling up in his brown eyes. "And that's why you can't keep talking like this. You're going to be fine."

"You know that isn't true, Wil." Cornelius said. "And I know it, too. I can feel it."

"Dad..."

"Son, I've lived a good life. I've had the best life a man could ask for: a wonderful future, full of promise and prosperity. A beautiful family, wonderful wife, and wonderful son. A wonderful daughter-in-law, and a beautiful granddaughter." He smiled. "I've lived my life, Wilbur. It's time for me to leave and for you to carry on in my place." He took a deep breath. "I want you to promise me you'll take care of everyone for me. Take care of Franny, and Cassie and Krys and the rest of the family. I need you to be there for them when I can't be anymore. Can you do that for me?"

"I promise, Dad." Wilbur said, his voice breaking.

Cornelius smiled and squeezed his son's hand. "It'll be alright. I know it will. You're strong. I know you can do what I've asked you."

Wilbur nodded. "I'll try."

"I want Krys to have Robinson Industries. I know that if anyone can carry on for me there, it's her. She's got an inventor's heart, and your will. She can do it."

"I'll tell her." Wilbur promised.

"Good." Cornelius coughed, and he relaxed against the pillow again.

Wilbur knew his father didn't have much time now.

"I love you, Wilbur." Cornelius said. "Don't ever forget that. You're my son, and my best friend. I'm proud of you."

"I love you, too, Dad." Wilbur said.

"Keep moving forward, Wilbur." Cornelius said as he closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

Suddenly, it wasn't his father that Wilbur saw. It was Lewis, back when there were both young and taking the time machine out for yet another travel through time, be it the past to help Wilbur pass his history exams, or the future with Krys to save himself. Suddenly he saw not his just his father, his hero, but his best friend, and the man he wished he could be.

Cornelius's hand lost its grip on Wilbur's and the tears began to fall from his eyes. He let them flow freely down his face as he gently placed his father's hand on his heart.

"See ya later, Dad." He whispered.

With that, he turned and walked from the room to tell the others he was gone.

Outside, Lewis smiled as he watched from the safety of the cloaked time machine.

"See ya later, Wilbur." Lewis whispered.


	14. 4 Minutes

**Junior year...is kicking my butt. I should have known better than to get this far! ;) Gah gah gah! With schoolwork, a babysitting job, church, band responsibilities, ticky teachers, friend situations, and a recent NYC trip, I've been on my toes most definitely! **

**So don't expect an update on anything other than _Staff Notes _anytime soon, since I really and honestly and truly do not have time to do anything during the week, and even on the weekend, I'm always going going going! And now that it's the Christmas season (well, almost) I'm ever MORE busy. You all have personal lives, too. I know you understand. :) **

**Anywho, so here's a few new drabbles for this one!**

**DANG! Lots of mistakes here! You can totally tell I haven't written in a while...**

**This drabble is dedicated to my best guy friend in the world, Taylor. He provided a lot of the inspiration for the little mishap here. ;)**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**4 Minutes**  
_Madonna_

Lewis stabbed the button down and clicked away at the keyboard as fast as he possibly could.

The world was depending on him!

"Hurry, Lewis!" Wilbur said.

"I'm hurrying!" Lewis snapped. "I'm going as fast as I possibly can!"

His fingers flew across the keys as the digital clock continued to tick as it counted down the seconds.

"Hurry!" Wilbur said again.

"Wilbur, shut up!" The seventeen year old snapped, not turning away from his task.

_Ten..._

"LEWIS!" Wilbur said, "HURRY!"

_Nine..._

Lewis didn't stop.

_Eight..._

Wilbur struggled to get out of the chair.

_Seven..._

Lewis realized he had made a mistake and backspaced.

GAH!

_Six..._

The fate of the world was on his shoulders.

_Five..._

Lewis knew he didn't have time to dawdle...

_Four..._

The future was depending on him!

Again.

_Three..._

Wilbur began to rock the chair back and forth, attempting to regain his freedom. The chair tipped forward precariously and fell. Wilbur, unable to catch himself, went with it.

_Two..._

"Almost got it!" Lewis proclaimed. "Just one more word..."

_One..._

Lewis slammed down the 'enter' key.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I did it!" Lewis said, grinning as he straightened his glasses. "I actually did it!"

"Phew!" Wilbur said from his position on the floor. "You know, that's nice and all, but uh...I'm still stuck down here."

Lewis shook his head as he walked over to his future son and heaved them both back into a sitting position, which proved to be quite a challenge, as his eighteen year old son was anything but light weight. "Well, that's what you get for 'accidentally' gluing yourself to the chair! I told you to watch where you sit!"

Wilbur glared at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. Lesson learned." He said.

Lewis smirked. "Now, pay up."

"What?!" Wilbur exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Sure it is!" Lewis said. "You bet me five bucks that I couldn't beat a game of Online Scrabble before the popcorn was done, and I did it, so pay up, buddy."

Wilbur grumbled something to himself. "Fine. You win." He said. "You get the popcorn and I'll get you your money."

Lewis, still smirking, walked over to the microwave and pulled on the handle, opening the door. He pulled the bag of popcorn out, and poured it into a nearby bowl. He walked back over to Wilbur, who had managed to get his left hand unstuck, and was busy pulling at his pockets.

"Uh, Lewis?" He said. "We have a problem. It looks like it's going to be a little longer than we thought before I can get you your money..."

"Why?"

"My pockets are glued together."


	15. Tattoo

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Tattoo**  
_Jordin Sparks_

"I'm sorry, Matt." Krys said, not meeting her boyfriend's eyes. "I...I need space...I mean, you're about to go off to college, and I'm already finished with college, and..."

Matt Keston sighed, slipping his arm around Krys. "Krys, I don't understand. What's wrong?"

"Matt...with you being off at college, and me working at the TCTF as a trainer now...and second in command at Robinson Industries...it's all too much." Tears filled her eyes, fogging up her glasses as they rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Matt's hazel eyes softened and he hugged her close. "I understand." He said.

Krys buried her face in Matt's jacket. "I'm sorry."

"Krys, it's alright." Matt assured her. "I understand."

Krys sniffed and glanced up at him. "Really?"

Matt smiled. "Really." He said. He stepped back. "Just promise you'll keep in touch."

Krys grinned. "I will." She said.

Matt nodded. "I have to go." He said. "You be careful, promise? No causing a freak paradox or anything!"

She laughed. "I won't." She promised. "You be careful, too."

Matt smiled down at her again, and Krys's heart broke at the love that she saw in his eyes. "I promise."

With that, and a kiss on the cheek, Matt turned and walked down the street, leaving Krys to feel that she had made a horrible mistake.


	16. Whispers In the Dark

**Uh, yeah, having a bit of an emo day, which are very rare for me...**

**I've been having some problems with a good friend of mine I've known for ten years, and I finally told him I couldn't put up with it anymore after he said some mean things about me. I've deleted him from my cell phone and Facebook. I had to let him go. **

**This chapter is dedicated, once again, to Taylor. Thank you so much for being there for me through all this crap. You will never truly know how much it meant to me to have a shoulder to cry on. :) May the Lord bless you, Tay! (Plus, you got me into Skillet. I owe ya, buddy!)**

**Oh, and this takes place a few years before Wilbur and Cassie are married. Thought I'd let you know!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Whispers in the Dark**  
_Skillet_

Cassie flipped her holophone closed and shivered as she put her arms around her to try and stay warm.

_Where are they?! _She thought.

Snow fell softly around her, lighting the area with the luminous white that was accumulating quickly on the ground.

Cassie blinked back tears as she stared at it. Finally, she lashed out, and kicked a ball of it close to her, sending it across the parking lot.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid snow!" She screamed, the tears finally coursing down her cheeks. "This is all your fault! It's your fault he might die! It's all your fault!"

Unable to control the grief she had held inside until now, she sank to her knees and cried, the hot tears falling onto the snow, melting it.

Suddenly, Cassie felt warm, strong arms encircle her, and she didn't even have to look up to know it was Wilbur.

Cassie leaned into him, suddenly feeling very safe and very warm. Turning around, she continued to cry in his shoulder.

"Sh, Cass." He said. "It'll be alright. I know it will."

"They said he's only got a forty percent chance." Cassie sobbed. "That's not even fifty percent, Wilbur! That's not even half a chance!"

"I know." Wilbur said, rubbing Cassie's back. "But you can't think that way. Forty percent may not be fifty percent, but it's not zero. As long as it's not zero, you can't give up hope, Cassie. Your dad's a fighter."

Cassie sniffed and looked up into Wilbur's warm brown eyes. He gave her an encouraging grin, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Wilbur." She said softly. "For everything."

Wilbur didn't say anything, just helped her to her feet and drapped his arm around her waist. He led her back into the warmth of the hospital emergancy room hallway. He led her back into the waiting room where Cassie's family and his parents waited. He never said anything, and his arm never left from around Cassie as the two sat down on a bench. He didn't need to.

His actions spoke louder than any words ever could.


	17. So What

**Sorry for the lack of updates; I just watched MTR yesterday with my friend Lacey for the first time since_ OCTOBER _and I got a teeny bit of my muse back! At least the characters are fresh!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**So What  
**_P!nk_

"That little - !"

"I can't believe he - !"

"Who does he think he is?!"

"What - ?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes and grabbed his future daughter by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Just _spit it out_, Krys!" He commanded.

"You've been going on like that for the past five minutes; what's up?" Lewis added.

Sixteen year old Krys glared at her best friends. She broke away from her future father and ran a hand through her black cowlick.

"He broke up with me!" Krys said. "And he won't even tell me why!"

"Who broke up with you?" Lewis asked.

"My boyfriend, Matt." Krys said. "We've been together a while now, and we've broken up once before. I can't believe this! He just waltzes up to me today and says he thinks we should see other people! Without so much as an explanation!"

Wilbur and Lewis exchange a glance. They shrug; neither knows what exactly to say. Lewis had only been officially dating Franny for two months, and Wilbur hadn't even met Cassie yet.

"Well, think of it this way," Lewis said after a moment. "If he hadn't broken up with you, you wouldn't have come back to see Wilbur and me."

"Yeah," Wilbur interjected. "And then we wouldn't be on our way out to the time machine to go find something interesting to do in history! I was thinking the Old West..."

Krys grinned. "Good point." She grabbed Wilbur and Lewis's wrists and ran out the door. "Come on! The Old West awaits!"

She let go of their wrists and they climbed into the time machine. As Krys started up said time machine, Lewis leaned over and whispered in Wilbur's ear.

"Why the Old West, might I ask?"

"Because," Wilbur said. "The Old West is the perfect place to let off some steam! I once made the toaster blow up in your face by putting a fork down in it to get the toast out and you grounded me, and I went back to the Old West."

"And how did you blow your steam?"

Wilbur grinned. "Cowboys and Indians."

Lewis paled, and Krys flew the time machine into the air. The bubble surrounded them, and they disappeared with a flash of light.

* * *

**Sorry. Also watched the entire _Back to the Future! _trilogy today...**


	18. How to Save a Life

**_Man, _time has flown...I cannot believe February is almost over, and I haven't updated in over a month (and that does not include TYS, which I have not updated in four months, but that's not the point, and I have big plans for it once I find the time to get back to it!!)! School is seriously kicking me in the pants right now, we had a big family scare, I just got over the flu, the ACTs are in two weeks, and my stupid "boyfriend" (we were on-and-off so much though I never knew if we were really together or not) openly admitted to my best friends that I never meant a damn thing to him, so it's been fun for me around here. :) Oh, and cabin fever...yeah, it's stinky...anyway, here thou goest!**

**EDIT: Sorry for all the updates on this chappie...I don't have a beta reader for this story, and when I reread the chapters, I always find my mistakes! Icky!!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**How to Save a Life  
**_The Fray_

"I can't _believe _you'd do this to me!" Cassie screamed.

Wilbur chewed his bottom lip nervously. "Cassie, I told you! It wasn't me! I swear on my life!"

Cassie's murderous glare stopped him short. "Oh really? Then explain to me _why_ that girl was just in your arms! Hm? Who was she? Why was she here?"

Wilbur opened his mouth to answer, but closed it and rubbed the back of his neck. "I told you, she's just a friend!" He said.

Cassie folded her arms.

"It looked like more than friendship to me, Wilbur Robinson." She said.

"Well, it wasn't!" Wilbur said, mentally kicking himself, _hard_, for letting Cassie see him hug Krys like that. "You've got to trust me when I say she's only a friend!"

Cassie shook her head. "Then why don't I trust you, Wilbur? If she's 'just a friend,' then why haven't I ever met her?"

Wilbur knew that was not an answer he could answer. So many things could go wrong. Even though Lewis had known he was Wilbur's father, the younger Franny had never found out. Too much could happen if both of his parents knew at such a young age who he was. One was one thing, but both was another. As the future founder of the TCTF, he knew that. It was just too risky.

He sighed. "You can't." He said quietly.

Cassie's eyes flashed fire. "Get out." She said, menacingly calm. "Get out."

Wilbur stared her, blinking. "What?"

"Get out." Cassie repeated, her even tone growing more and more aggitated.

Wilbur let out a disbelieving, short laughed and grinned before letting it drop. "But I love you."

"I said, _get out!_" Cassie screamed, her final nerve snapping.

Wilbur shut his mouth as he looked at her. Fine, if this is what she wanted!

"Fine!" He spat. He grabbed his black jacket from the back of the chair it sat on and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He pulled his jacket over his shoulders as he stomped down the hall and down the stairs to the parking lot where his hovercar waited for him. He pulled the keys from his pocket and jumped into the hatch, closing it and furiously starting the engines. He raised the hovercar into the air, and threw it into drive.

A few moments later, Cassie was startled out of her crying against the closed door to the sound of a horrible crashing sound. Jumping to her feet, she hurried to the window and looked out.

"Oh my God..." She said, feeling panic creep into her chest as she saw the mangled familiar hovercar. "_Wilbur!!_"

She flew to the door and jerked it open, speeding down the hall. She jumped the last three stairs and ran outside.

The remains of Wilbur's hovercar lay smoking on the ground a few yards in front of her. The left wing was broken in half, hanging by only electircal wires that spit and spurred sparks, and the glass dome was almost completely shattered. But what alarmed her the most was the sight of a bloody hand hanging limply from what used to be the hatch.

"WILBUR!" She screamed as she ran forward. She pushed away the rubble and ignored the smelly smoke as she tried desperately to get to the hatch. Wilbur was hurt, and it was all her fault!

Wilbur lay in a tangled heap in the front seat of his hovercar. His head was back, his mouth open as he gasped for breath. Blood ran down the side of his mouth, and seeped down his face from somewhere in his hairline. One of his shoulders jutted out at an odd angle, and Cassie didn't have to be a doctor to know it was dislocated.

"Wilbur!" Cassie called out to him. "Wilbur!"

Wilbur's eyelids fluttered open as he turned his head to look at her.

"Cassie..." He rasped, coughing. More blood ran down his chin, and Cassie grabbed the hand that lay on the side of the hatch.

"Don't talk!" She said. "What happened?"

Wilbur gave her a half-hearted grin. "How am I supposed to answer when you just said not to talk?" He asked, but gasped for breath not a moment later, his face contorting in pain. His body went rigid before slowly relaxing.

"No, Wilbur, stay with me!" Cassie pleaded. She turned to look over her shoulder. "Somebody help!" She called. She had noted that several lights had come on in the appartments, and a few people were looking out the window. "He's hurt! Somebody call and ambulence; he needs help!"

She turned back to Wilbur. "Wilbur, hold on!" She said. She began to look for a way to climb inside the broken hatch to try and get him out, even though she knew she should wait until the paramedics got there.

"Cassie..." Wilbur said hoarsly. "I love you."

Cassie felt the tears running down her face for the first time. "I love you, too. I'm so sorry I screamed at you!"

"Cassie...she really was just a friend...one of my best...but she's not you. Don't ever forget that."

"Stop talking like that."

"I love you." He whispered again before his eyes closed again, and his head lolled on his shoulder.

"Wilbur, no!" Cassie screamed. "You've got to stay with me! Don't leave me!"

She could faintly hear the sounds of sirens over her pleas, and she felt someone grab her upper arms and try and wrench her away from her unconsious boyfriend that she had, just moments ago, screamed at to get out of her appartment over something as silly as him hugging a girl she did not know.

"No!" She screamed. "No, he needs my help!"

"Cassie!" She heard Moria's voice penetrate through her mind. "Cassie, the EMTs are here! They'll help him! Stand back!"

"No!" Cassie screamed as tried desperately to fight the arms holding her back, pulling her away from Wilbur's limp body in the broken hovercar. "Wilbur!"

"Cassie, listen to me!" Moria spun her friend around. "They're going to help him! He's going to be okay! Just let them do their job and stand back so they can, okay?"

Cassie nodded through her tears, and Moria collected her into her arms. Cassie buried her face in Moria's shoulder, happy to have her friend here with her.

After a few minutes, Moria nudged Cassie, telling her the EMTs had Wilbur out of the hovercar, and to go to him now. Cassie smiled, silently thanking her friend, and walked to where they had laid Wilbur onto a stretcher. They were about to lift him into the ambulence.

"Are you of any relation to him?" One of the paramedics asked her. Cassie nodded.

"I'm his girlfriend." She said.

"Then you know his parents?"

Cassie nodded again. "That's Wilbur Robinson." She said.

"Holy hell..." The EMT muttered. "That's Cornelius Robinson's son? Can you get a hold of his parents?"

"Yes." Cassie said. "Please, can I go with him?"

The man nodded. "Get in, quickly. He's in bad shape. We have to get him to the hospital as soon as possible."

Cassie smiled gratefully. "Thank you!" She said as she climbed into the ambulence as they lifted Wilbur into it. One of the EMTs climbed in the back with them while the others hurried to the front, starting the hovercar and lifting off.

Cassie held Wilbur's limp hand in his.

"Please don't leave me..." She whispered. "I love you."

She knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**So definitely one of my longer muses, but it worked well with the song...it's not good to listen to after someone you know has been in a bad car accident, and you're worried...believe me...but it worked for the story!**


	19. What If

**This follows immediately after the events of the last chapter, "How to Save a Life."**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**What If**  
_Kate Winslet_

Cassie couldn't stop thinking about it.

If only she hadn't screamed at him like that.

If only she hadn't told him to get out like she had.

If only she had _listened _to him, like he had pleaded with her to, then maybe this whole thing could have been avoided, and Wilbur wouldn't be lying in the Todayland ICU fighting for his life.

She sighed as she stared out the window from the hospital waiting room, watching as it started to rain. She laid her head on her arm on the windowsill, and closed her eyes.

Immediately following the accident, Cassie had accompanied the unconscious Wilbur to the hospital in the ambulance, calling his parents as soon as they landed at the Todayland Hospital. They took him back to surgery, not allowing Cassie to go any further than the double doors at the end of the hall. Had Moria not shown up, fearing for her friend's stability, Cassie probably would have had to have been wheeled out in a straight jacket trying to stay by Wilbur's side.

Cornelius and Franny had shown up not ten minutes later with their robot, Carl. Cassie told them what was going on, including what had happened, ashamedly. Franny hugged her, telling her it wasn't her fault, but Cassie couldn't help but feel otherwise.

Now, three hours later, they still had no answers.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder, and Cassie looked up into the caring blue eyes of Cornelius. In his other hand he held a steaming cup of coffee, which he held out to her. Cassie smiled and took it, gratefully.

"Thank you, Cornelius." She said.

"You're welcome." Cornelius said. He sat down in the chair next to her, sighing. "So, feeling better?"

Cassie shook her head. "No." She said. "I still feel like this is all my fault."

"Cassie, you can't keep beating yourself up about this." Cornelius said. "Wilbur wouldn't want you to."

"I know, but..." Cassie faltered off, swallowing. "I just hope he'll be okay."

"Wilbur is a fighter." Cornelius assured her. "He always has been. _Believe_ me. He'll pull through."

"But what if he doesn't?!" Cassie said, frustrated with everyone's attempts to make her feel better about the situation _she _had started. "What if he dies, Cornelius?! What will I do then?!"

Cornelius gazed calmly at her. "Wilbur's not going to die." He said, and for a moment, Cassie wondered if he was trying to convince her or himself. "He loves you. I know my son, a lot better than most, and I know that much. Wilbur will fight for you, I know he will."

Cassie wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes before they had a chance to fall down her face, taking the last of her mascara with them. Cornelius patted her shoulder one last time before getting up and crossing the room to sit beside his sleeping wife, once more leaving Cassie with her thoughts.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, taking deep and soothing breaths to calm herself down. She let herself wander in her memories, and began to build a happier image to help her deal with the current situation and her turbulent emotions.

She imagined that she had listened to Wilbur, like had asked her to. She imagined that she hadn't even seen him hug that girl in the first place, and that she had walked around the corner just a few moments later, after the girl had turned and walked away. The thoughts helped her calm down the hurricane inside her, and she slowly relaxed.

She heard the double doors at the other end of the room swing open, and it vaguely registered in her mind that that must mean...

Cassie's eyes shot open and she turned towards the doors. The doctor who had gone into surgery with Wilbur stood in front of them, an almost serene look on his face.

"Family of Wilbur Robinson?" He asked. Cornelius, Carl, and Cassie nodded, eagerly.

"Here." Carl said, quietly. "Tell me, Doc, is my little buddy going to be okay?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Wilbur is going to be just fine." He said, and Cassie let out the breath she had been holding since the accident. "He suffered a mild concussion, a few nasty cuts, and some minor internal bleeding, but the most major thing would be his broken arm. We've placed it in a cast and sling, and it should be healed in a couple months."

Cornelius nodded. "Thank you, doctor." He said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Robinson." The doctor replied. "He's been taken to a room in the ICU. You can see him if you like, but only one at a time, please. He should be waking up at any moment now."

Cornelius looked at Cassie. "Go on." He said. "I'm going to wake up Franny. You go and see him."

Cassie looked uncertain.

"Go on." Carl said. "If he wakes up, I think he'd be pretty happy to see you there. No one better."

Cassie smiled at the robot. "Thanks, Carl." She said.

"Right this way, miss." The doctor said. "If you'll just follow me..."

Cassie nodded and followed the doctor through the double doors, which he held open for her. He led her down the hall, finally stopping outside a door.

"He'll be awake in a few minutes." He said. "Go on in."

Cassie thanked him again and took a deep breath, staring at the door, willing herself to take the handle and turn it and go in, go to the man she loved's side, hold his hand and hug him and never let him go again.

Finally, Cassie opened the door, and slipped inside, and as she stared at Wilbur's still, almost lifeless, body lying on the hospital bed in front of her, the tears returned, and the one question Cassie knew would haunt her for the rest of her life.

_What if she had never let him go? _


	20. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**SADNESS! alert. A little angsty. Not upbeat like the song, that's for sure! Sorry...**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**  
_Fall Out Boy_

Krys smiled as she slowly closed the door to her bedroom door. Leaning back against it, she let out a sigh, closing her already tired eyes for a minute before she looked up.

Today had been her grandfather's funeral.

Today was the day she had buried one of her best friends in the world.

Swallowing, Krys made her way towards her desk. Opening the bottom drawer, she found the family albums. Krys seated herself on the floor, and planted the thick album in her lap. She smiled sadly at the cover for a moment before opening it, and began to reminence.

There were pictures from when Lewis was adopted, and the Christmas Wilbur spent with him. There were pictures of various birthdays, most of them belonging to Lewis. In the picture of Lewis and Wilbur taken on Lewis's fourteenth birthday, Krys caught a small glimpse of herself in the background, and laughed. After that, she appeared in all of Lewis's birthday pictures.

She and Wilbur had been his best friends.

There was one picture, one she had added herself between the pages of Lewis's fourteenth birthday and that Christmas, that showed the three of them when she had first met them, and brought them to the future. It showed them all in their bathing suits, soaked to the bone. Lewis was bent over laughing while Krys had a firm grip on Wilbur's ear, Wilbur looking pained. Krys remembered that it had been taken after the two boys had decided it would be fun to dunk her in the pool by flipping over her floaty, and Krys had known it had been Wilbur's idea. She had grabbed his ear and threatened to karate chop him in the stomach if he ever tried it again.

Krys ran her hand over the pages of memories, silent tears beginning to course down her face, messing up her makeup in the process. She looked away and blinked several times, taking off her glasses and wiping them off before perching them back on the bridge of her nose.

She would miss him. She really would.

Krys carefully continued on through the photo album, watching the holopics has they played and staring at the still Polaroids, wishing that she could go back in time and stop that accident in the lab that took her grandfather's life from ever happening...

But, she knew, as the daughter of the TCTF, she could not do that.

She closed the album, gathering it to her chest. Carefully, she stood to her feet and tiptoed to the door, opening it and sticking her head out to make sure the coast was clear. She clicked her door shut behind her as she stepped out into the hall and made her way towards the travel tube that would take her to the garage. Running over to her hovercar, Krys hopped inside and started the engine, lifting it up out of the garage and into the air. Throwing it into drive, she headed back the way she had just come, back towards Todayland Cemetary.

Krys landed the hovercar and climbed out, taking the album with her. She silently made her way back towards the freshly dug grave, and she found herself thinking that this was the only place in the bright, sunny, colorful Todayland that was a gloomy gray. Death could not be made cheerful with a splash of color, and not amount of light in the world could light the darkness of the void it left in your heart.

Krys fell to her knees ontop of the fresh, damp soil in front of the finely polished gray tombstone that read:

**Cornelius Lewis Robinson**  
"Father of the Future"  
1995 - 2072  
Loving husband, father, grandfather, and friend.  
_Keep moving forward!_

Krys swallowed back the tears she felt building up inside her and began to speak.

"Hey, Grandad. It's me. I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for everything. Thanks for being such a great grandfather. You were my best friend, both in the past and the future. I just wanted you to know that. Thanks for all the memories you gave me." She smiled. "Keep moving forward, Grandad. Wherever you are."

Krys didn't move for the rest of the day until Wilbur came looking for her.


	21. Zombie Jamboree

**Just to let you guys know: I'm leaving for summer camp on Saturday, so if you wonder why I'm not updating and/or responding to reviews, that's why! I'll be in little Ocoee, TN for a whole week with my church white water rafting, repelling, swimming, hiking, enduring low ropes courses, and tubing. :) Oh, and a nine hour bus ride in an old school bus with no air conditioning, heating, radio, and a leaky roof. :) Haha, FUN! (My youth leader will pay!)**

**Anyway, here's a little update!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Zombie Jamboree**  
_Rockapella_

"ZOMBIES!"

Lewis's head hit the ceiling as he sat up straight in bed to the sound of Wilbur's screaming. Groaning, he rubbed his head, feeling around him for his glasses. Finding them, he slipped them on, looking down from the top bunk of the bunk beds in the small cabin.

In the moonlight pouring in through the window, Lewis could just make out his best friend. Wilbur was sitting up against the headboard of the bottom bunk, his knees drawn up to his chest, the blanket up to his chin, shaking like a leaf.

"Wilbur?" Lewis said, his voice hoarse from sleep. "What are you doing?"

"Sh!" Wilbur hissed. "They'll hear you!"

Lewis blinked. "Who?"

"The zombies!" Wilbur said. "They're coming to get me and eat my brains!"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Wilbur, there are no zombies. What's got you so worked up?"

Wilbur glared at him. "Well, for one, you _know _I'm hylephobic, and yet here I am in a cabin _in the woods_, and two, Grandpa told us that story around the campfire tonight about the brain eating zombies that live in the woods around here, and they only come out on full moons!" He pointed out the window. "It's a full moon!"

"Wilbur, that was just a story. There are no zombies." Lewis said. "Go back to sleep."

"But what if there are?!" Wilbur said back. "What if, for once, you're wrong and I'm right and there _are _brain eating zombies right outside our window, just _waiting _for me to fall asleep so they can come in undetected and eat _both _of our brains like noodle soup?!"

"Wilbur, there _are no zombies._" Lewis was getting irritated. "Go back to sleep."

"But -"

"Go. To. Sleep. Wilbur." Lewis said through clenched teeth, laying back down. "Goodnight."

Wilbur gulped. "Goodnight." He whispered. He laid down in the bed, stretching out his cramping legs. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

_God, I'm such a dork. _He said. _Thirteen years old and I'm afraid of the woods _and _zombies. What am I, three? _

He finally let out a contented sigh, and was just about to fall asleep when a noise caused his eyes to snap open. He sat up in bed, listening.

There was a faint scratching, and it sounded like it was coming closer. There was also a howling, and it was not a wolf. Then there was a low grunting, and that's when Wilbur lost it. Jumping out of bed, he quickly climbed the ladder to Lewis's bunk, diving under the covers like an Olympic swimmer. Lewis sighed and sat up, pulling back the covers to find his future son grinning up at him innocently.

"Wilbur." He said. "What are you doing?"

Wilbur laughed nervously. "Heh. Uh, Lewis? Can I sleep with you tonight? Please? Just this once?"

Lewis crossed his arms over his chest. "No." He said. "Get back in your own bed."

"Aw, please, Dad? When I was little you and Mom would let me sleep with you guys whenever I had a bad dream!" Wilbur said. "Give me one good reason why I can't sleep with you tonight."

"I'll give you three good reasons." Lewis said. "One, there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Two, you're not a little kid anymore, buddy, and three, you _hog _the covers!"

"Please?!" Wilbur pleaded. "I promise I won't hog the covers!"

"No."

"Can I sleep at your feet?"

"No!"

"Aw, c'mon, please?!"

"WILBUR! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY BED AND GO TO SLEEP NOW I SWEAR YOU ARE GROUNDED AND I WILL PERSONALLY LET THE ZOMBIES IN TO EAT YOU MYSELF!" Lewis finally lost it.

Suddenly, there was a loud scratching from somewhere outside, accompanied with a loud, otherworldly howl, and a low grunting noise. Both boys went rigid in fear, looking towards their cabin window.

A figure passed by it.

"Oh my god." Wilbur whispered. "It's come to get us!"

Lewis gulped. "It's getting closer to the door!"

"_Now _do you believe me?!" Wilbur hissed.

"Sh!" Lewis ordered. "Listen!"

Suddenly, the door to the cabin burst open, and Bud wandered in.

Lewis and Wilbur hugged each other and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	22. Welcome Home

**Hello, everyone! I am back from camp, and I had the time of my life while there!!! Whoo!!!**

**This song is really very dark, so I hope this chapter is alright...if not, let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Welcome Home**  
_Coheed & Cambria_

"_Wilbur!_"

Lewis watched in horror as Wilbur began to disapate in front of his very eyes, turning into nothing as he was sucked into the storm cloud above their heads, screaming Lewis's name.

Lewis took off running after him, his hand outstretched as though he could reach up and grab his son, his _best friend_, to stop him from being taken away from him when he had only just found him.

He saw that the storm cloud had formed high above the Robinson mansion, and he ran towards it, throwing open the door to the garage as fast and as hard as he could, stumbling inside.

"Mrs. Robinson, Uncle Art, Lefty!" He said upon his entry. "Somebody, help!"

The lights flickered and went out, and Lewis's attention was drawn to a small light on the other side of the room. Walking towards it, he saw that it was his Memory Scanner.

A memory began to play, showing Goob standing in front of the Board of Production Managers at Inventco in the past, uncovering the Memory Scanner.

"I call it the Memory Scanner!"

The memory changed, showing Goob introducing Doris and her minions to the rest of the Board. Then, suddenly, they were everywhere, wreaking havoc on the people of Midtown.

Lewis watched, horrified, as a chorus of Dorises tackled Goob and killed him. The Memory Scanner's screen swirled, and the image was gone.

"No!" Lewis said. Doris's red light shone in the darkness, and she crawled up the Memory Scanner. "No, this can't be happening! No!"

More red lights lit up, surrounding the young inventor, and figures staggered into the dim light like zombies.

"Oh, Lewis." Franny said, her voice monotone. "It's already happened."

Doris screamed, and the family Lewis had come to love lerched forward, reaching out to grab him. He ducked, turned, and ran. He jumped into the empty time machine and shut the hatch just as Bud reached him, and watched, terrified, as the Robinsons began to bang on the glass, trying to pry open the machine to get to him.

How could it have come to this, in such a short amount of time? How could he have wreaked his entire future, his family, _his son_, in one moment? This was his home, and he had ruined it.

_Welcome home, Lewis._ He thought. _What have you done? _

Lewis's mind reeled, and he grabbed a pair of pliers from the seat next to him. Ducking under the steering wheel, he set to work.

_I have to set things right! _He said. _I have to! _

With a final clip and screw, Lewis climbed back up on the seat of the time machine. He pressed a button, and the machine ignited with life. Lewis didn't have time for a victory dance; he saw an opening to the outside in front of him, and he quickly sped forward towards it, promising himself that everything would be alright.

***

Lewis inhaled the smell of his new lab deeply, smiling.

He had done it.

He had saved the future, gotten his invention to work, and gotten a new family to boot.

Everything was going just right.

Because finally, finally, he was home.


	23. Everything

**I love this song. :) It's so beautiful, but the tempo and the way the words flow throughout this song makes it just a little sad to me, so I came up with this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Everything**  
_Lifehouse_

"Dad..."

Wilbur swallowed and closed his eyes tightly, unwilling to allow the tears to fall from his eyes.

"Oh God, Dad..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Everyone had reacted to Cornelius's death differently.

Franny had taken it well, deciding it was better to comfort the rest of their family than be comforted herself.

Bud and Lucille were tearful, but strong, for each other.

Laszlo had taken to painting black and white murals.

Tallulah had started dressing in all black.

Fritz had been teary, and Petunia had been uncharacteristically sympathetic and comforting.

Carl was quite and reserved. He played with Nicky to get his mind off things, and his son was constantly telling him to "smile, daddy!"

Gaston had fired a cannon in his brother-in-law's memory.

Billy's train was quiet.

Joe's TV was off.

Spike and Dimitri rang each others doorbells rather than asking everyone else to do it.

Art took to baking cookies.

Lefty stayed in his room.

And Krys...well, Krys was taking it as well as any nineteen year old would take the death of their grandfather.

But Wilbur was not taking it so well.

Cornelius had not just been his father. He had been his friend, his mentor, his idol, and now he was gone. His father had managed to be there one moment and gone the next, like the pencil marks on a piece of paper after going through the rinse cycle when left in one's jeans pocket.

Wilbur finally couldn't take it anymore, and he sank to the floor, his back to the wall, and buried his face in his knees.

Gone was the strong, serious 48 year old he had come to be, replaced by the lonely, cocky 13 year old he had once been.

It was then that Wilbur finally came to realize that sometimes everything you were you would always be...


	24. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**I love this song. :) It's so beautiful, but the tempo and the way the words flow throughout this song makes it just a little sad to me, so I came up with this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough**  
_Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell_

Wilbur adjusted his backpack and groaned.

"How much farther do we have?" He complained to Lewis, who was a few feet in front of him, climbing up a few rocks. He bend down and offered Wilbur his hand, helping him up.

"I don't know." Lewis admitted. "Not much farther, hopefully."

Wilbur grunted as he got to his feet, the weight of the heavy backpack making it rather difficult.

"Remind me to kill Krys when we find her." He said.

Lewis nodded. "No kidding."

"When she said 'let's play hide n' seek; I'll hide' I never expected her to hide on the top of a _mountain!_"

Lewis rolled his eyes.

Wilbur suddenly gave a small yelp of alarm, and he spun around, expecting to see him tumbling back down the hill like a bouncey ball, but instead found him flat on his back, staring up at the clouds, dazed.

Lewis laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Wilbur said. "But, I think I'm going to need some help..."

"Why?"

Wilbur looked up at his father, looking exasperated. "Lewis, we are almost quite literally carrying freaking _houses_ on our backs!" He said. "What else carries a house on its back?"

"A turtle?"

"Exactly. And what happens when a turtle rolls over?"

"Um...well, he can't roll back over..."

"Exactly!" Wilbur said, grinning. "I always knew you were a smart kid!"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "But technically, and turtle _could _roll back over if he or she just -"

"Just help me up."


	25. New York Minute

**Hey guys! Just thought I would update a little and say that I'm going away for another week to Arkansas! We've had a family emergency, so I'll update just as soon as I get home!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**New York Minute**  
_Don Henley_

Krys jumped out of the hatch, breathing deeply.

"Ah!" She said. "Smell that NYC air!"

Wilbur clambered out of the time machine behind her. "Smells like smog to me."

Krys glared at him. "Johnny Rain Cloud." She mumbled.

Her eighteen year old future father smirked.

"Seriously, Wilbur, we're in New York City! Aren't you excited? New York City is the most promenant city in history!" She pointed off into the distance. "We landed in Central Park! And that's the Empire State Building! And then that's the Chrysler Building, and that's where Times Square is!"

"It all seems quite to me...so much for the City That Never Sleeps!"

Krys grinned. "Everything can change in a New York minute!" She said. "Besides, it's only dawn. No one is up yet!"

"Again, City That Never Sleeps? It should be City That Sometimes Sleeps!"

Krys rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Well, I for one am not going to let anything ruin this trip!" She said. She smiled. "The weather screen said it was going to be a pretty day..."

At that moment, a clap of thunder echoed through the city, and rain began to pour down on the two teenagers.

Wilbur glared. "In a New York minute?"


	26. Chase the Morning

**Whoa, tough month!**

**My stay in Arkansas went well. :) My grandmother is fine, but she's going to have to have surgery to correct some blockage in her legs, and my grandpa (who is really my step grandpa, as he is my mom's stepdad) has really turned out to be an ass, but other than that, it went well! **

**This month has flown, as it is my last month of freedom (or parole, if you will!) before I have to return to that horrible prison I call high school. BUT, I'm a senior now! And I'm also the new head editor of our yearbook. :) So I've got quite the year ahead of me!**

**Anyway, enjoy!!!**

**PS- This song is from _Repo!: The Genetic Opera_, a GREAT movie!!!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Chase the Morning**  
_Sarah Brightman & Alexa Vega_

"You look like your mother."

Lewis was taken aback.

Who was this strange woman that had shown up on his front doorstep? How did she know who he was? And why was she telling him he looked like his mother?

"State your business." He said.

The woman looked confused.

"What do you want?" Lewis asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Noelle. I was a good friend of your mother's." The woman called Noelle stepped forward. "It's taken me years to find you, Lewis."

"My name is Cornelius." Lewis said. "And I'm afraid I can't help you, Ms. Noelle."

"Your mother is dead, Lewis." Noelle said. "She died a few years ago, from cancer. I just want you to know she loved you very much."

"Then why did she give me up?"

"She had no choice, dear boy." Noelle said. "She didn't want to. She tried to take care of you, but with your father up and leaving..."

"Stop it!" Lewis cried suddenly. He stormed forward, and opened the door, signaling for Noelle to leave. "I think it's time you left."

Noelle looked at the floor for a moment before she made eye contact with him again.

"As you wish." She said. She walked through the door, and down the path leading to the driveway. "But I want you to remember one thing, dear Cornelius. She loved you. With everything that she was."

Lewis wanted to shut the door, but somehow found himself transfixed.

"Who are you?" He finally asked.

Noelle turned and smiled at him.

"I was your godmom." She said.


	27. Iris

**Life is crap sometimes, and this song helps me sum up how I feel at times. :) **

**Don't ever be afraid to be different. Don't hide yourself from the sky. Be yourself, and live without regrets. Forget about it, because if you live your life regretting, you have no tomorrow in which to really LIVE. Forgive and forget, be happy, and cry when you need to. The world may not understand, but maybe, just maybe, they aren't meant to.**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Iris**  
_Goo Goo Dolls_

Sometimes he felt like locking himself in his room and never coming out again.

Sometimes he felt as though he were alone in the entire universe.

And sometimes, he just didn't want people to see who he really was.

He was stereotyped, of course. He was the genius' kid, the not-so-genius member of the weirdest family in the world. He didn't have many friends, and preferred to eat lunch alone. He had a cocky attitude, and weird habits. He wore clothes that were different from everyone else, and his hair was pointed into a permanent cowlick. He always had a far away look in his mischievous eyes, a trick up his sleeve.

People didn't understand him, and sometimes he wasn't sure if his own family even understood him. They only saw the outside, but they could never see through him, to his very soul, his essence.

He was not ashamed of who he was, and sometimes he felt that the world, even though they did not understand, at least saw that much of the shell that made up Wilbur Andrew Robinson.


	28. Thriller

**Okay, so senior year took a turn for the worst...but then got a little better. :)**

**Let's see. Where to begin! I got DEMOTED from yearbook editor (all for something that happened freshman year when my grandmother passed away that wasn't resolved until SIX MONTHS BEFORE I GRADUATE!!! GRR!!!). That's the worst. **

**But it's all better now! I may or may not be reinstated as editor (because I am the only one qualified for the job in the bloody class), I may or may not have a new boyfriend, and I just found out that my current GPA standings are as high as they have ever been with a 3.5! Also, I'm filling out applications for college, and I spoke to a representative from my college of choice, and I was told that with my cummulative GPA from last year (3.2) and my ACT score (22 on the first try!) I would be accepted, no questions asked. :))**

**Anyway, here we go! This one is sort of a follow up to the chapter _Zombie Jamboree. _So I'd read that one first!! **

**PS - I hate the ending.**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Thriller**  
_Michael Jackson_

"ZOMBIES!!"

Lewis and Wilbur cowered in the corner of the Robinson garage, their eyes wide as they watched the rest of their family saunter towards them, stiff and groaning.

"I _told _you this would happen!" Wilbur said to Lewis. "I _told _you that that cat was an alien bent on turning everyone into zombies!"

"Oh come on, Wilbur!" Lewis said, trying to be the voice of reason. "You know that's completely perposterous."

"Tell that to THEM!" Wilbur said.

Lewis swallowed, and however much he didn't want to, he had to admit that Wilbur was right. Things hadn't been right since that strange cat had bitten Franny the night before...

The Robinsons moaned, and came closer and closer to the boys. They huddled together, pressing themselves as close to the wall as possible.

"Wil-bur." The zombified Cornelius gurgled. "Lew-isssss."

"I can't believe I grow up to be a zombie!" Lewis said.

"And I'm related to you!" Wilbur said back.

Their family was so close that they could see the dull whites of their eyes, and they boys frantically looked around for a way.

"This is the worst Halloween _ever!_" Wilbur muttered. "Lewis, it was nice knowing you, buddy!"

Lewis gulped. "You too."

The Robinsons stopped in front of them, and Cornelius raised his hand into the air, as if he were about to karate chop the boys in half. They screamed, screwing their eyes closed, awaiting the end...

Peals of laughter echoed through the spacious garage, and the two cautiously peeked their eyes open. Their family had stepped back, their eyes no longer rolled up in their heads. They were smiling, and Franny was busy wiping dirt and makeup from her face.

Lewis and Wilbur blinked in confusion.

"Happy Halloween, boys!" Cornelius said.

"D-Dad?" Wilbur stuttered. "Is that you? Or is this a trick?"

Cornelius came forward and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Gotcha, Wilbur." He said, grinning.

"It was all a trick?!" Lewis sounded incredulous. "What...why...?"

Cornelius chuckled. "You'll find out in a couple years." He promised. "Until then, welcome to Thriller Night!"


	29. Ice Queen

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while; my best friend Sophie and I have decided to participate in NaNoWriMo this year, and so my focus has been centered completely on our novel!!**

**Anyway, this chapter is quite sad, and probably one of my darkest chapters yet. I'm having an angsty night here, folks, so please bear with me. My grandmother was diagnosed with lung cancer this weekend, and tomorrow is the three-year anniversary of the passing of my other grandmother (whom I was extremely close to). This band is quite dark, known as a "gothic" band, so...there's not really a way to make it happy... This is definitely one of my more dark and deep pieces, and I like it. :) My writing has grown a lot this past month! Thank you, NaNoWriMo!!!!**

**On the uphand, I have a date to the Christmas dance, and I only have two days of school this week!!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Ice Queen**  
_Within Temptation_

Krys trekked across the cold, empty field, squinting and holding up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

There was no one there.

Krys had not seen a living soul in many days. She had lost Wilbur a ways back. Somehow they had become seperated, despite the buddy system they had developed to stay as close to each other as possible, and she had found him later near the stream where they had gotten water. The icy water flowed around his body, soaking him through, plastering his hair to his forehead. He had drowned, and the red marks on the back of his neck showed that it had been forced. He had been murdered, taken from her like a tablecloth from under a candlestick.

She had buried him beneath the small, dead fig tree that grew near the wall of the cliff, covering the grave with stones.

This alternate world was hell. A living hell from which she could not escape.

She took off her glasses, carefully polishing them, trying to avoid making the crack in the left lens larger.

The time machine had been the first to go. No sooner had she landed in what she _thought _was her world when it was snatched from her grasp and disassembled right in front of her, bit by bit. She was taken to the edge of what she used to call her home and thrown out to the outskirts of town, where she had run into Wilbur.

She didn't exist in this world. She should not be here. Her father existed as a teen - or at least the teen she knew as her father - but she did not. She didn't belong here. Not in this barren waste land. There was no Krystal Robinson here.

She had tried to gain the trust of the alternate Wilbur, finally doing so when she pulled a picture of the three of them - Wilbur, Lewis, and herself - from her pocket. The alternate Wilbur had gone completely sober at the picture, saying that his friend Lewis had been one of the first to rebel against the system that had overtaken the city, knowing it as corrupt. He and Wilbur had become rebels, only by name as organizations were tricky to form and gathering places were sparce. Lewis and Wilbur had been walking home when an official caught them. Lewis pushed Wilbur away, ordering him to run, and had been apprehended by the police. He had been taken to prison, where it was said he had died of unknown causes, most likely by the hand of a cruel officer. He had looked her in the eye, his brown eyes full of sorrow and fear - definitely not her Wilbur, whose eyes were full of _life _and enthusiasm. But a Wilbur nonetheless, and she needed him to help her if she were to survive in this time that was not her own.

They had set out together, trying to piece together what was going on, and Krys searched for a way home. Without the time machine, she was trapped.

They had snuck back into the city in the dead of the night when a few of the guards were sleeping at their posts. They had smuggled themselves through the dark alleyways, trying to gather information. An officer had spotted them, recognized them as rebels - how she had gotten herself branded as one Krys would never know - and tried to arrest them. Together, they were able to get away and back outside the now dark and dangerous place that had formally been known as Todayland.

The authorities pursued them, chasing them around the city's perimeter until Wilbur had shown her a way to get back to his family home. It was not the mansion Krys was used to, and she had found that Cornelius Robinson was not Wilbur's father, which had been made obvious from his tale of Lewis' fate. But his father had still been an inventor, and tucked within the pages of a copy of _Les Miserables _they had found some of his notes - specifically notes on alternate universes.

They had taken the notes, scrounging up whatever others they could find, before they left. Wilbur explained that his parents were somewhere in one of the prisons, and their fate was unknown to him. He still had hope that they were still alive, and that maybe, just maybe, Lewis was as well, and that they had managed to find each other. Perhaps this Wilbur and Krys's Wilbur were not so different after all. Dreamers despite the differences.

Shivering, Krys pulled the blanket firmly around her body, trying to shut out the cold. The previous months that had led her to where she was now had sobered her, hardened her. She was not the same girl she had been. Not by a long shot. She was not in any way beyond emotion and feeling; the pain of losing Wilbur coursed through her veins like fire. But she had come to expect it. Death was common here, and with each passing day, they stepped closer to their inevitable deaths. They both knew, without a doubt, that one day the police would find them, and then they would be done for.

But Krys could not allow the work she and Wilbur had done go to waste. In those months they had found others like themselves, formed a group against all odds, to stand up for what was right. They had split themselves apart, journeying into different parts of the city to spread their rebel message: Rise and defeat those that wish to make you slaves. They lost many brave teenagers, but none died for nothing.

The ruins of this world were all around her, a holocaust of apocolyptic proportions. The land was leveled, and no one was anywhere. Everything was dead, or dying.

But Krys was alive. And she promised she would stay alive, to herself, and to those that counted on her.

She would not become a ruin of this world. She would stand up for it, fight for it, die for it.

Even if it was not her own.


	30. I Will Not Bow

**Oh, what a wonderful New Year this is turning out to be!! I got to spend Christmas with my absolutely amazing boyfriend Logan, and then New Year's with my two best friends in the whole world, Nisan and Sophie! **

**And, to top it all off, I graduate in just five months, three weeks, and five days. :) GO CLASS OF 2010!!!**

**NOTE: This is the follow up to the previous chapter, _Ice Queen. _**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**I Will Not Bow**  
_Breaking Benjamin_

She kicked and flailed with all her might as more hands reached out and grabbed her, roughly pinning her to the ground. She could feel her feet connecting with jaws and other flesh, and she thrashed her head side to side as she struggled.

They had found her, caught her, and now they would kill her.

_No. I will not die! I will not let them win! _

They had taken everything from her. They had taken the time machine, her best friend, her very world. They had taken her innocence, her way of life, and shattered it to pieces, hardening and scarring her much more than anyone would ever know. Those that she loved back in her own universe would scarcely know her now; she was simply a shell of the girl that used to be Krys Robinson, someone that only looked like her.

Her will to survive, to fight, however, was far from gone.

The four men that surrounded her finally succeeded in stopping her from trying to win a battle that was not on her side, and her body went limp as she strained for breath, her chest rising and falling desperately. Her raven black hair, once only reaching her shoulders, now hung long down her back, and drapped over her eyes in her struggle. Her glasses had been knocked crooked, the left lens now even more cracked than before.

For over a year now she had journeyed, traveled under their radar, spreading the word and raising the revolution. The time had come for the people of this broken world to come together and fight for themselves, take back their lives. And for far too long, she had traveled alone.

At first she had had Wilbur, but months after they had decided to leave what Krys had known as Todayland in her alternate universe he had been killed after they had stopped to rest while Krys was out looking for food, drowned by cruel and merciless hands, his body left to the elements and animals.

Since then, she had had no one. She had made friends - and enemies - along her journey, but none had gone with her. Krys was a blip on the map, a renegade: there one day, and gone the next. Once the wind changed, she rode it to her next destination.

_I will not give up. I will not give in. They've taken everything...they look Wilbur...they took my only chance at getting home...they will NOT take my life! _

She saw the sun above her disappear behind the silouette of another figure, holding a lethal looking syringe in his hand, filled with an smokey blue liquid. Krys relaxed, allowing them to believe that they had indeed caught her, that she had given up, and saw the hand with the needle come closer to her exposed neck.

She could almost feel the cold steel of the needle touch her skin when she suddenly thrashed out, having felt her captors loosen their grips on her. Startled and injured, two of the men let go of her, one at her legs and one at her head. She used the split second that gave her to wrench her other limbs free and jump to her feet, running as fast as she possibly could in the direction of the forest at the edge of the clearing.

Krys could hear the men cursing behind her as they scrambled after her, fumbling for their weapons and transportation vehicles. She dodged the bright and shining bullets as they wizzed past her, lodging themselves in the dirt and trees ahead and behind her.

She dove for the brush, crashing through it, twigs and branches slapping at her face as she went farther and farther in. She heard them try and follow her, a few succeeding, and she wove in and out in a zigzag pattern to avoid behind hit, a method her father had taught her.

Her throat tightened at the memory of her father, and she choked down the tears that threatened to fall. One thing she had learned in this horrible world was that you could not cry. If you cried, you died.

She looked down at her watch, the one from all the way back at her beloved TCTF. She quickly hit the invisiblity button, and she felt herself phase out of sight. She had refrained from using it all these months to only in desperate situations, wanting to reserve it as much as possible. The Time Pause 3000 had been broken in one of her many excursions, back when Wilbur was still alive.

She heard the men behind her stop as she dove behind a tree, cursing and screaming in rage. The fired a few more bullets into the woods, hoping to illicit some sort of movement from her, but she did not budge, instead pressing herself against the tree.

Eventually they came to terms with the fact that Krys Robinson had once again gotten away.

Krys smiled to herself as they ran from the woods, jumping back on their vehicles and speeding off. She had won.

Because if there was another thing she had learned from this world, and her father, it was to never bow down.


	31. Your Guardian Angel

**This is dedicated to my boyfriend Logan. I have known him for a year and a half now, and we have been dating for six months, going on seven. He is the love of my life. :) I love you, Logan!!!**

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Your Guardian Angel**  
_Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

She hadn't been dating him for very long, but she knew she loved him.

As they laid there on the hill beside the Robinson mansion, looking up at the night sky, hand in hand, somehow Krys knew he was the one.

They were only seventeen, but the world around them meant nothing, and anything that tied them to that world, including their ages (which seemed irrelevant in the face of their maturities), meant nothing. All that mattered to them was the other.

The shooting stars of the Perseids were wonderfully visible here atop the hill. Krys's family, especially her grandfather, watched the brilliant star show every year, shutting off all the lights in the house to be able to get a good view from their secluded paradise away from the bright lights of Todayland. The rest of her family were around back, leaving Krys and Matt alone.

"I used to look for shooting stars all the time when I was little," Matt said. "But we always lived in the city, so we never really could see any even if they were there."

Krys smiled. "We do this every year, me and my family. Grandad got me started when I was really little, around four or five. I remember him coming into my room and waking me up one night and bringing me out here. We've done it ever since."

Matt smiled. "I'm glad he did." He said. He looked back up at the sky, watching the brilliant blue tails fly across the night like a paintbrush to a canvas. "And I'm especially glad I have you."

Krys smiled and looked at him. His hazel eyes sparkled even in the darkness, shooting stars all their own, bright and beautiful.

Oh yes. She loved him.


	32. Without You

**This wraps up the "Ice Queen" and "I Will Not Bow" chappies. :) Still quite dark, I must warn you!**

**Sorry for the long hiatus I've seemed to have taken...I'm currently trying to balance college, a social life, and a job all at once. ;) You know how that goes!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS - It's a long one. **

* * *

Staff Notes

_By doodlegirll_

...oOo...

**Without You  
**_Breaking Benjamin_

It seemed that over the course of this past year, she had never stopped. She had not once gotten a moment's respite from the constant terror she faced at almost every second of every day. Even in her sleep she was always running, always trying, never stopping.

But finally it was all ending.

She turned to Lewis, who tossed her a laser gun.

"Go!" He said.

Krys gave Lewis one final nod before she ran headlong into the fray, firing the laser gun with deadly precision, fighting her way forward, towards the building where the now rebuilt time machine awaited her.

The rebels, her ragtag team of friends and allies she had gained and joined together in an uprising against the corrupt leaders of what she had known as Todayland, her home, in her own universe, outnumbered those that had been holding each and every one of them hostage for so long, but still the enemy fought long and hard.

Krys wove her way through the crowd, slipping her hand into her recreation of the Chargeball glove, sending electrified balls of energy at those that had taken so much from her, allowing them to ricochet from one to another, never looking back as they fell to the ground behind her as she continued forward.

She felt someone reach out and grab her arm, and she spun around, finding herself facing the sole man she hated, the one that had taken her best friend from her, that had turned her into a ruthless shell of her former self, stolen her life out from under her. She knew this man to be the murderer of Wilbur. He was the one that had silently followed her and her friend as they fled Todayland, wandering out into the ruins of the world she had mistakenly found herself trapped inside to find others like themselves, to gather a resistance, and drowned him when his back was turned. He had taken the one thing that had kept her going, even after death, from her.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He said, grabbing the wrist that harbored the Chargeball glove. "I should have tracked you down when I killed your little friend that day and done away with the both of you!"

Fire flashed in her green eyes, and she raised a knee, kicking the man as hard as she possibly could in the groin, sending him to his knees. She flicked her wrist to the side, twisting the man's arm around painfully. She then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, and she threw him to the ground, placing her foot on his chest, pinning him down, and bent down, looking him in the eye, her fiery green ones peering into his cold, heartless blue from behind the cracked lens of her glasses. Her long black hair escaped the tail she had pulled it back into, clinging to her sweating forehead and hanging in her vision as she stared at the one man she hated above all the others that had turned her life into a living hell.

"This is for Wilbur." She said as she raised her Chargeball glove above her head, ready to bring it down on the man, to end his life as he had ended Wilbur's, but another hand reached out and grabbed it, and she turned her head to find Lewis clenching her wrist tightly, his ocean blue eyes sad.

"Krys, no." He whispered. "Don't do this."

Krys felt the tears running down her face.

"He _killed _him, Lewis! He killed our best friend! He deserves to die!"

Lewis shook his head. "Krys, killing him won't bring Wilbur back. You know that." He looked at the man, who looked up helplessly from the ground, unable to escape Krys's wrath. "I agree that the son of a bitch deserves to die, but killing him won't do anything. If anything, you'll be stooping to his level."

Krys blinked back the bitter tears as she looked away. She knew Lewis was right. And she also knew that this was not something Wilbur - the Wilbur she knew in this universe and the Wilbur she knew as her father in her own - would want her to do. She had not been taught to kill. To never back down, to never give up, maybe, but she had never been taught to kill. That had come with the survival.

She lifted her foot from the man's chest.

"Get out of here." She hissed. "Before I change my mind."

Terrified by the young girl's ferocity, the man scrambled to his feet, and fled.

Lewis smiled at Krys.

"Come on. The other's have cleared a path for us to get to the building."

The two surged forward, through the path the others had cleared to the big brick building that stood in front of them. They pressed themselves against the wall, waiting for the first opportunity they were offered, and ran inside.

Lewis slammed the door behind them, and quickly latched it shut. Krys paused to catch her breath before she turned, finding herself in an open hanger.

At the center stood her time machine. It was a different color, not the bright orange she was used to, and a few bells and whistles had been added, making it appear to have more of an old fashioned RC car like look, but it was her time machine nonetheless. Her one way ticket home.

Krys just stared at it, almost in awe that it was finally back in working condition (the news reels she had seen had confirmed it). Of course, the very men who had taken it from her had claimed that they had invented it, as in this reality, time travel had not yet been made possible. But none of that mattered now. It was hers again, and she was going home. After one grueling year, she was going home.

"Krys!" Lewis said urgently. "Hurry!"

Krys wasted no time running to the time machine and jumping inside. Lewis trotted after her and watched her with wide eyes as she started the machine and set the coordinates that she knew would take her out of this universe back into her own. As soon as they were set, she turned back to Lewis.

"Thank you, Lewis." She said, and she was surprised to find tears running down her face. "For everything."

The sixteen year old blonde boy who was both her grandfather and wasn't, smiled.

"You're welcome." He said. "Now go. You don't have much time."

Krys opened her mouth to reply, but found that she had no words left, and simply nodded. She pressed another button, and the time machine gently lifted off the ground to hover in the air, and she grinned through her tears down at Lewis.

"Good luck, Lewis!" She said as she closed the hatch.

Lewis waved to her once before he pressed the button on the wall that opened the skylight, allowing Krys to fly out of the warehouse into the open air. She threw the time machine into drive, and before she knew it, the ever familiar bubble surrounded her, and in the blink of an eye, the grey alternate dimension melted into the bright universe she knew was her own.

Finally, Krys was home.

Satisfied that she was home, she quickly set the coordinates for eighteen years in the past, once more traveling between the walls of time. She landed the time machine in the grass behind the large Titanic topiary behind the Robinson mansion and quickly clamored out of the cockpit. She took off running towards the house, as fast as she possibly could, and threw open the back door, sprinting through the hallways towards her destination.

She didn't care who saw her. None of the family members she passed did anything to try and stop her, just stared at her as she ran by, paying them no heed.

She finally found the door she was looking for, and burst inside. At his Chargeball screen stood Wilbur, the sixteen year old version of her father, and her best friend.

He turned to face the sudden intruder, and his face lit up in shock at the sight of Krys standing in his doorway, her hair much longer than the last time he had seen her (two weeks prior for him). She was slightly taller, and her skin was much more tanned. Her glasses were cracked, the frames held together with various bits of metal and wire, and her clothes were smudged and old.

"Krys?" He said. "What -?"

Krys didn't say a word as she ran straight into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. She finally let out all the emotions that she had kept pent up for so long, almost nine months since the Alternate Wilbur had been murdered, sobbing into his green t-shirt.

Wilbur wrapped his arms around her, his daughter and best friend, baffled. Obviously she had been through something traumatic, judging by her appearance and the urgency in her embrace. The very way she cried carried hints of longterm hardship.

"Daddy," she whispered. "I missed you so much."


End file.
